


Till Death Do Us Part

by Flying_Freely



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Freely/pseuds/Flying_Freely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his future, even in afterlife. Bound together by marriage, eternity extends even after death. It was harder to let go of the past than she first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemigodPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DemigodPhantom).



> Crimson Peak was such a wonderful movie and I enjoyed it completely. Tom Hiddleston was beautiful as always.  
> So I made a little something for my friend DemigodPhantom.

Often times the Lady Edith was asked if she remembered that day. Not a word was uttered to those very few people that asked, that is,  _if_ they asked.

Many of the women, old and young asked others for the gossip of what exactly had happened in that house. No one knew the details, for they had never been revealed. The press told of the death of two siblings, but never what had been the cause. Many made the story up because asking Edith herself would be insensitive and a horrid decision. She was never really open to speaking with anyone these days.

Her previous husband had died, that much they knew. Like many expected, the young Edith made the decision to remarry. Rumor had it that her previous marriage had been a farce, never actually valid. That meant that Edith was free to chose whom she desired.

Some viewed the thought of it immoral. Many women preferred to remain widow than to give themselves to another man. Remarrying wasn't a common thing in the times they were living.

However, the young maiden didn't acknowledge the words of the young or the elder. After what she had been through, she had a right to her future.

The attraction between her and Dr. McMichael had never been a secret. When she had returned, those two had been inseparable; none of them could be seen without the other. It could be said that he had helped her through grief. He never allowed anyone to get near her. Alan was her doctor, and soon-to-be husband. If someone needed to get a word out to Edith, it would be through him.

Even then, the couple wasn't as open as they were before. More than not, they secluded themselves from others, the Dr. was only seen during work hours and occasionally Edith when she wanted to leave the house, but other than that, they were nowhere to be found.

Many tried to coax her back into society. Her previous home welcomed her with open arms. Previous acquaintances were glad to see that the lady had returned. Those whom had been close to her and her father were relieved that she was still well.

Only weeks after did they realize that something had been strange about their dear Edith.

This wasn't the same women who had left their town so happily. Her radiant smile never quite beamed like it used to. Her eyes didn't have the same shine, her stride never seemed as confident. It was obvious that something dreadful had happened. However, no one was brave enough to ask why in fear that they would immediately get shut down. Alan had done so before.

Alas, it was a mystery what really happened behind shut doors.

...

She wanted to tell Alan she loved him. Edith yearned to feel a passion for the man who obviously felt it for her. She wanted to kiss him knowing that it was Alan,  _her_  Alan. Edith wanted to embrace him and give her mind and body to him.

Edith wanted these impossible things to become reality.

Every time she  _needed_  to communicate her feelings, words never left her tongue. It was as if the air had swallowed them and taken them to an unknown place, leaving her breathless. Edith felt guilty kissing Alan, despite that she had been bound to him for the rest of her life. There was no way to embrace him without feeling like she was being watched. Invisible eyes bored in her, glaring when she was near another... This meant that Alan would never really be hers.

It was difficult letting go of a first love, the man she had been willing to give everything to. There was no way to love another when she was already bound for life. Her heart refused to let go when his presence constantly followed her.

It was all in her head, they told her, she was just imagining it, it was simply because her mind was trying to cope with what she had been through—

_No_! She wanted to scream every night, Edith wanted to run but but was no where to turn to when he was always waiting for her. She couldn't even trust her shadow knowing that he was surely right behind her. It made her heart clench, and cold the constantly followed her bit at her fingertips.

Edith had unknowingly stepped into her own prison and there was no escape. The only one that had the key to escape was Thomas, and he had no intention of setting her free.

_Till death do us part_.

But there was life even after death.

Ghosts were simple creatures. Bound for immortality to a location or an event. In this case, she and Sir Thomas were bound together by marriage. Edith didn't know why he couldn't just rest in peace, but he seemed intent of making sure she wouldn't either. He wouldn't let her move on. He had her heart, played the strings correctly, and he had no intention of giving it to Alan.

He was not like the other ghosts she'd seen. It was as if he still wandered with a purpose to fulfill while others were lifeless and  _dead_.

It was tearing her apart. She was mad, wonderfully driven to insanity. The voice in her head wouldn't fade, his touch was a like frostbite, one so cold it burned her skin. All Edith had to do was tell him to go away. Simple words would relieve her of this pain.

She had no courage to do so.

Edith still wanted him to live within her. She didn't want to let go, her heart begged him to be near. Her sentiments were so strong, it almost repelled her. After all he had done to her, she still loved a monster that was Sir Thomas.

He watched her with such intensity. Faded eyes bore into her and studied her as much as he could. Her first week since the incident, he had appeared frequently. Edith had initially thought that it was only for a short period of time, something temporary and so she didn't pay it any mind.

After weeks into the future, her past still seemed to haunt her. It was then that Edith realized that he would stay, he had all eternity after all.

Making love to her new husband wasn't an option. Not when he watched her, as if reprieving her choice. He watched her, daring her to continue after her had taken her with such passion that night. Edith closed her eyes, clenching them tightly, hoping that if she closed them tight enough he would go away. As if ignoring him would make the memory of their night go away. As if acting as if he wan't there would make her forget the beautiful scars he had left her, both physically and emotionally.

But when she opened them, it was no longer Alan above her. The sweet and gentle man was no more. Replaced by Thomas, there her past was... right there atop her, gazing at her with that same possessive look as when they had made love.

So she screamed.

...

Edith sat on top of the bed. Her knees were pressed against her, and her eyes stared at the open space in front her her. Her dull gaze remained like that for what it seemed eternity. Her hair was a mess, sticking out from many angles. Her fingers curled around her legs, squeezing hard enough to remind her that she was still alive.

Alan suddenly came into the room. He was calm and quiet, knowing that sharp noises always alarmed her.

"Edith, dear, I'm back," he gently spoke. Alan neared her for a kiss. The lady shifted uncomfortably. Thomas' presence was in the room; He was watching again.

Edith moved her head, causing him to peck her cheek. This didn't faze him; it wasn't the first time she had refused the gesture.

He was patient with her, knowing that her full recovery was a long and slow journey. Dr. McMichael was determined to heal her as best as possible. Alan made it clear that he was waiting all the time necessary. He would wait for her to fully love him.

At this point, Edith had given up. She wasn't so sure recovery was possible. Her mind was nothing but a graveyard of what once was. How could she be so hopeful of the future when her past was so much closer.

But crushing his dreams was the last thing she wanted to do. Not when her own were taken away so brutally.

"Doctors orders state that eating something would help your state. Why don't you join me downstairs?" he suggested.

"Yes, I'll be down. Please give me a second." her words were so quiet that any other person would have missed it. The doctor gave her a warm smile before exiting the room.

Edith shifted her gaze toward the window. His silhouette was there, glistening under the moonlight. Despite not fearing him any longer, the feeling of seeing him here with her again made her heart race. Wisps of his figure gradually approached her. His eyes never left hers. Despite his colors and solidity, it was if he was still there. He didn't look like any of the other spirits she had seen. His appearance wasn't altered dramatically, she could still see his transparent skin rather than bare skeleton. His wounds always accompanied him, and those same eyes sung of his tragic death.

Thomas almost never spoke. He didn't weep, he didn't sing, there was no piano music following him, nor frightening moans bombarding her. It was simply her and Sir Thomas. A man and his wife alone.

He sat down on the bed next to her. The smoke-like tendrils grazed her skin, causing an array of goosebumps to appear on to her arm. Thomas turned to her and gave her a quiet look. Still as a statue and quiet as the whistling wind.

"What do you want?" he words were cold and demanding. She was desperate for him to leave and stay.

Thomas simply stared at her. Eyes only looked into hers for a second before they wandered to her fingers.

A new diamond ring replaced the old one she had once worn.

"You're not here... You don't exist... I can move on... You're not my husband anymore... You were never my husband." it seemed like she was reciting this to herself rather than him.

"I love you," he didn't open his mouth to say the words, but she heard it in her head. It made her bury her face into her knees and cover her ears. It was an echo that reverberated into her head. His sickly sweet voice attempted to allure Edith into thinking he was still hers. Her mind was no longer an escape to everyone and being along was no longer the haven it once was.

Longs fingers made direct contact with her fair skin. His touch was poisonous, but too familiar to disregard. Edith suddenly stopped shaking and slowly elevated her gaze.

Thomas' eyes poured into hers. It was an exchange of raw emotion. His touch was tangible, so close, yet miles away at the same time.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. Edith looked at him with a pensive expression.

Edith couldn't resist the urge to lean in. She moved in closer until both of their lips were touching.

For a moment, it felt like it was as if he was there. She could feel his warmth, his soft lips, his love. Edith could feel Thomas, and she wanted to embrace him whole.

Nonetheless, moments didn't last forever. This was no exception. The presence suddenly vanished, and Edith suddenly felt even colder without him. She felt alone in the empty room. The voice in her head had left, but she knew it would be back. He would return, he always did.

A stray tear ran down her pale face.

"I love you, too."


End file.
